


The Life That Flows From Your lips

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oumasai Week, Oumasai Week 2019, basicly this is gay as fuck, i spell oma as ouma, its my turn on the ouma, sorry kiddios, that sounded wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: Some of the V3 gang ends up playing a game of D&D. Except someone keeps rolling D20's and that does not end well for one anxious detective....





	The Life That Flows From Your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day one of my 2019 Oumasai Week! The prompt was fantasy and I decided to take a creative route with it thanks to a friend. I won't be doing the "real" set prompts as they are carbon copies of last year and that's no fun! So be ready for something new each day!

“As your party comes across the fountain of life you run into a bit of a predicament.” Tsumugi spoke, pushing her glasses up on her face further and spread her hands out as she spoke. 

“A hooded man has just attacked your party,” Her eyes light up as she moved herself once again so she leaned her elbows on the table and rested her face in her palms. “He’s gone after you, Shuichi, roll a dexterity check to see if you can avoid the attacker!” 

Shuichi hummed quietly as he pulled out his D20 and rolled it. The dice bounced across the larger coffee table half their class was crowded around and finally landed on 14. 

Tsumugi looked thoughtful as she consulted her hidden sheet behind the tiny visor everyone had been banned from sitting behind but her after last months fiasco with Kaito warning everyone what the enemies hit points where. The slight smile that graced her face had everyone who was playing or watching the interaction unfold on edge. No one ever really knew what she was thinking when it came down to it. 

“You succeed in dodging the dagger that was thrown your way,” a sigh of relief swept through the room. “But it does end up heading towards someone else.” The relief was short lived as everyone in the room watched her intensely as she spoke up again. 

“As fate so has it, Himiko was standing right next to him, and well where he dodged one way she did not. Himiko roll a dexterity check too please.” 

Shuichi watched nervously as Himiko rolled the D20. She was down to seven hit points and well, Tsumugi was anything but forgiving when you died in her games. 

“Nyeh?!” the exclamation drew the rooms attention to the dice sitting on the table. 

It was a critical.

_ A critical success.  _

The frown that took over Tsumugi’s face as she started to talk again sent chills down the spine of almost every participant in the room as the outsiders watching on dissolved into conversation. Kokichi had leaned over in this time to lean on his shoulder and spoke quietly into his ear as Tsumigi described Himiko’s characters narrow brush with death. 

“Boy does she take this game seriously huh?”

Shuichi hummed quietly. 

“I’d be more surprised if she didn’t honesty.”

Kokichi giggle and quieted after a moment.

“Would it be  _ totallyyyyy  _ inappropriate to flirt with your character right now?”

Shuichi startled, turning his head enough to look at his boyfriend. 

“You know for a fact it will be and I know for a fact you’ll do it anyways.” 

“Yep!”

He sighed and turned his head back so he was facing the game but leaned a bit to the side to be closer to Kokichi. They’d been running around all week at school and well, they hadn't had time to sit together much less see one another. 

“And so, the hooded figure runs away from your group and you pass into town and to the fountain with no problem, what will you do next?”

Kokichi cleared his throat getting the tables attention as he sat up and moved away from him. 

“I say we celebrate completing the quest and Himiko’s narrow escape at a local tavern!” 

“Ouma we didn’t finish the quest thou-”

“But I want to go to the tavern.”

The eye roll Kaede gave Kokichi across the table was enough to admit she wasn’t going to argue with Kokichi too much today. 

“Okay fine, but then we finish the quest. Is everyone in favor?” 

A chorus of ‘Yeah, okay’ and a ‘obviously’ later the group was moving toward the local tavern per Tsumugi’s guidance. 

After that most of the group split into groups, some deciding to get information, others ‘drinking’ and some just plain watching the bards inside the tavern play, ie watching Kaito do a bad rendition of fly me to the moon in a ridiculous tone he insisted was his real singing voice. 

That was when Kokichi’s spectacle started.

“I want to roll to seduce Shuichi.”

Tsumugi raised an eyebrow. 

“Aren’t your characters already as good as dating at this point seeing as you two already are?” the glee behind her expression was easy to pick out even as she tried to keep it on the downlow that she was looking forward to something like this. Everyone knew of her obsessions of relationships.

“Naw! That’s no fun, let me flirt with Shuichiii!”

He sighed softly and let his boyfriend talk Tsumugi into letting him follow this “grand plan” he had in order to woo the fantasy version of himself.  

“Alright alright, go and roll then Ouma-kun.”

A grin stretched across his face as he pulled his own D20 out and rolled it across the table.

A natural twenty. 

“Roll again.” Tsumugi said, her eyes narrowing. 

Kokich did so with no complaint. 

 

Another natural twenty.

 

“Huh,” Tsumugi looked perplexed but happy with the outcome. “So Ouma-kun, what is it you want to do to woo Shuichi here?”

The grin that crossed his boyfriend’s face left him uneasy. By now they had the attention of the table as Kokichi started to speak. 

“Well~ seeing as I rolled  _ two  _ natural twenties i’d like to bargain for two actons to go perfectly.” 

Tsumugi hummed and beconded him over to her. 

“Alright tell me then real quick and i’ll narrate it.” 

He bounced up and whispered into her ear as the room started at Shuichi in sympathy. They all knew how Kokichi was and well, he was the one dating him so he more than knew what was next to come. 

Kokichi was still grinning as he bounced up again and plopped down next to Shuichi and laid down with his head in his lap. The shit eating grin he gave him told him he’d be shoving his small boyfriend off his lap very  _ very  _ soon. 

Tsumugi cleared her throat and the slight blush and excitement to her eyes made him cringe slightly. 

“So, Shuichi,” 

“Yes..?”

“Your at the tavern and your sitting at the bar. You’ve had a few drinks with Kaito who’s gone off to entertain your other questing members and are now sitting at the bar alone. That is, until Ouma walks up to you.”

He hummed softly and nodded, waiting for her to continue. 

“As he approaches you, you start to feel strange. Like for the first time your seeing something different then before. He looks pretty, almost ethereal as he approaches you. You don’t even get a word in before he’s holding his hand out to you and asking you to join him.” 

“Say yes Shu-Shu!”

“I don’t exactly have a choice so yeah, I decide to go with him.”

Tsumugi grins. 

“As you take his hand he pulls you out the back door of the tavern and into the alley behind the tavern and walks you all the way back to the fountain. You both sit as Ouma-kun starts to talk about the legend that surrounds the fountain. He tells you how, couples used to drink from the fountain and seal the magic of eternal life with a kiss.”

“So Shu-Shu, wanna kiss me for eternal life? Huh? Huh??!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes but just smiled softly. It could have been much worse. Like the stunt Miu pulled on Kiibo last month. He’d refused to play with Miu since then.

“Alright then.” 

Instead of waiting for Tsumugi to continue he leaned down and pecked Kokichi on the lips. 

“There’s your kiss, happy now?”

The expression on Kokichi’s face mixed with the slowly deepening blush that covered him from ear to ear was enough of an answer for him. 


End file.
